Forum:Superbosse
Lieber Adrammelech, seit FFV treten optionale Superbosse regelmäßig in der Reihe auf. Sie zu besiegen stellt immer wieder eine Herausforderung dar und es ist sicherlich nicht auszuschließen, dass Spieler, die zu uns kommen, um Hilfe beim Spielen zu erfahren, sich hier auch strategisch eindecken wollen. Leider sind Strategieangaben in Wikis aber immer so ein Problem, da schrecklich subjektiv. Allein der Satz "dieser Gegner stellt keine Bedrohung dar" liegt schon schrecklich im Auge des Betrachters und kann vielleicht gerade so zu Beginn eines Spiels noch fallen, wenn die Levelunterschiede der Charaktere einzelner Spieler noch wenig divergieren können. Wo solche Empfehlungen aber durchaus erwünscht und auch häufig zu finden sind, sind Walkthroughs. Viele User dieser Community verwenden ihre Zeit darauf, das ein oder andere Walkthrough zu erstellen und die meisten von ihnen thematisieren dabei auch die Superbosse und geben Strategie-Empfehlungen ab. So finden sich z.B. in beiden FFX-Walkthroughs Parts zu den schwarzen Bestia und zur Monsterfarm (http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_X/Part_25, http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_X/Part_26, http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Adriano_D_Adamo/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_X/Part_24, http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Adriano_D_Adamo/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_X/Part_25), Gunni hat Omega-Weapon einen relativ langen Abschnitt gewidmet und auch Flüstergras widmet Yadis einen eigenen Part. Das hat sicher viel Zeit und Arbeit gekostet und es wäre daher sicher sowohl aus Sicht der Autoren als auch aus Sicht der Leser wünschenswert und sinnvoll, wenn diese Empfehlungen einem breiteren Publikum zuteilwürden als den wenigen Eingeweihten, die sich zur WT-Seite, dann zum entsprechenden WT und dann noch zum entsprechenden Part geklickt haben. Aus diesem Grund würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir unsere eigene Arbeit ein bisschen stärker ins Rampenlicht stellen, indem wir in den entsprechenden Boss-Artikeln auch auf die passenden WT-Parts/Abschnitte verweisen. Das kann dann passieren in einer Rubrik "Siehe auch", "Strategie" oder "Weblinks" - das sollte man dann ggf. im Rahmen einer gemeinsamen Diskussion erörtern. Was haltet ihr davon? --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 21:20, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Lieber Wenlok, :du hast natürlich Recht, dass jemand, der bei uns nach einem bestimmten Gegner sucht, nicht nur den Artikel an sich bewundern will, sondern sicherlich daran interessiert ist, wie man ihn am einfachsten in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. :Ich werde zu diesem Thema zunächst erörtern wie dafür die bisherige Richtlinie aussieht (ich stelle sie zunächst nur in den Raum und poche nicht auf deren Einhaltung, beachte dies bitte) und warum ich deinen Vorschlag nahezu unabhängig davon ablehnen würde. Los geht's. :Bislang ist es so vorgesehen, dass Strategien sachlich und objektiv in den entsprechenden Gegnerartikeln zu behandeln sind - und zwar nicht nur bei Superbossen, sondern auch bei herkömmlichen Bossgegnern sowie bei einfachen Zufallsgegnern (wobei es dort meist schon in zwei Sätzen getan ist). Es zählt zu einer essentiellen Information eines solchen Artikels, herauszuarbeiten, wo die Schwächen und Stärken des Gegners liegen und wie man diese, gemessen am durchschnittlichen Spielfortschritt, zu dem der Gegner auftaucht, am besten ausnutzen kann, um den Gegner am einfachsten und effizientesten unschädlich zu machen. Dazu gehört auch, zu beschreiben, womit man im Kampf gegen ihn rechnen muss, sprich was er kann. Entgegen deiner Behauptung kann man all diese Informationen wunderbar sachlich zusammentragen und daraus eine allgemein verständliche und sinnvolle Strategie zaubern. Zum Beispiel kann es dann so aussiehen wie hier, hier, hier oder dort. :Der Autor muss sich beim Erstellen einer Artikelstrategie also genau die gleichen Fragen stellen wie ein WT-Autor. Was kann der Gegner? Gegen was ist er resistent? Gegen was schwach? Wie kann ein Ottonormalverbraucher diese Bedingungen am einfachsten mit den Mitteln ausnutzen, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen? Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu beachten? Nur anders als der WT-Autor muss er einen sachlichen und sauber formulierten Text daraus machen. Gibt es mehrere Stragien, die wirklich nachvollziehbar sind, eine gänzlich andere Herangehensweise zeigen und ebenfalls zu einem möglichst bequemen Resultat führen, ist es zudem erwünscht, Alternativen zu beschreiben. :Soviel zu den bisherigen Richtlinien. :Warum ich nun dagegen bin, auf unsere WTs zu verweisen, hat mehrere Gründe, von denen die meisten nichts damit zu tun haben, mit der gerade genannten Richtlinie zu brechen oder diese anderweitig auszuhebeln (denn entgegen einer früheren Behauptung von dir habe ich kein Problem damit, wenn es wirklich sinnvoll und notwendig erscheint). Fangen wir an. :Der erste Punkt würde sich schlicht mit "Qualität vs. Fairness" beschreiben lassen. Wir haben zu einigen Titeln bereits mehrere WTs und in Zukunft werden vermutlich auch immer mehr dazu kommen. Da jeder Autor, wie auch von dir angeführt, sich reichlich Mühe beim Erstellen eines WTs macht, wäre es demnach nur fair, auch wirklich jeden WT einzufügen und dazu einzuladen, dort vllt. noch zusätzliche Informationen mitzunehmen. So. Das würde ich als Grundvoraussetzung für das Umsetzen deines Vorschlags ansehen, weil alles andere unfair wäre. :Nun ist es natürlich so, dass jeder Autor einen Bosskampf mal hilfreicher, mal weniger hilfreich beschreibt. Manchmal liest es sich so, als hätte jemand über die Tastatur gekotzt. Manchmal ist eine Strategie für einfache Gemüter, die wir, ebenfalls entgegen einer weiteren Behauptung von dir, nicht ausschließen dürfen, vielleicht zu hochtrabend umschrieben. Was ich damit sagen will: die Qualität einer Strategie kann von WT zu WT stark schwanken. Nun stell dir vor, wir haben bei einem Bossgegner eines Tages mal 5-6 weiterführende WT-Links. Der Leser kommt bei gerade diesem Boss nicht weiter, klickt gutgläubig auf den ersten und darf sich beispielhaft folgende Strategie ansehen: "Ey, neee??! DErs vooooll easy :D Wer den nicht kaputt kriegt, ist voll dumm, alta :DD Eifnach immer draufkloppen und BOOOM!" Natürlich ist dieses Beispiel überzeichnet, aber ich denke, dass das Problem dir spätestens jetzt bewusst wird. Wenn der Leser sich irgendeinen Schmarn reinziehen darf, der ihm in keinster Weise hilft, denke ich nicht, dass er dann Lust hat, die restlichen Links zu checken. Ich würde mir als Leser da nur denken "Mhm, so ist das Niveau hier also" und bei einer anderen Seite weitersuchen. Natürlich sprachst du zunächst nur von Superbossen, das ist mir bewusst. Aber auch dort ist es nicht undenkbar, dass ein Schreiber einen mal als lachhaft einfach empfindet und daraus keinen Hehl macht. Will jemand, der an genau diesem Gegner gerade verzweiftelt, so etwas lesen? Will er das Gefühl vorgesetzt bekommen, dass er zu dumm ist und nichts kann, nur weil ein Autor einen bestimmten Gegner als zu einfach empfindet? Zudem hat der betreffenden Leser zunächst im Artikel und nicht direkt in einem WT nachgesehen. Was für einen Eindruck bekommt er von uns, wenn wir in einem Artikel auf sowas verweisen? Das ist in meinen Augen nicht vertretbar. Tut mir leid. :Dann sortieren wir eben aus und nehmen nur die Guten rein! - Nein. Da bin ich, nun aber als Admin, strikt dagegen. Jeder Autor gibt sich beim Schreiben eines WTs Mühe. Es ist eine Mordsleistung, so ein Projekt durchzuziehen und abzuschließen. Das sollte belohnt und gefördert und nicht mit einem Unterschlagen seines Werks quittiert werden. Genauso falsch empfinde ich es, bei solchen Verweisen eine Rangfolge festzulegen und nach Nützlichkeit zu sortieren. Warum sollte ein WT-Schreiber auf die Art bloßgestellt und herabgesetzt werden? Das ist auch nicht die feine Art. Und wenn wir alphabetisch oder chronologisch sortieren, haben wir wieder die Gefahr, Leser zu vertreiben. Aus diesen Gesichtspunkten finde ich es heikel, überhaupt erst damit anzufangen, in Artikeln zum Weiterlesen in WTs anzuregen. :Das führt mich dann auch schon zum nächsten Punkt. Der Gegenstand eines Artikels sollte im Artikel selbst vollständig behandelt werden. Wir hatten mal einen Dissidia-012-WT, der bestand im Grunde aus Artikeln. Es wurden "Parts" zu den Charakteren angelegt und dort stand dann jeweils im Grunde der Artikel der Amis, nur umgangssprachlich übersetzt. Die Autorin hat dann auch angefangen, in den Dissidia-Chara-Artikeln auf ihre Parts zu verlinken. Und wenn wir nun anfangen, im Rahmen der Superbosse auf WTs zu verlinken, sehe ich zwei Gefahren: ::1. Im Artikel selbst wird die Strategie nicht mehr beschrieben, ja vielleicht sogar ganz entfernt, es gibt ja die WT-Links. ::2. Eine Ausnahme öffnet die Tür zur nächsten. Nehmen wir das Dissidia-012-Beispiel. Sollen all unsere Artikel eines Tages nur noch aus WT-Verweisen bestehen? Jeder schreibt nur noch seine WTs, Artikel werden komplett vernachlässigt. Man kann ja auf den WT verweisen. :WTs sind begleitende Beiwerke und wir machen gerne auf sie aufmerksam, so ist es nicht. Sie verstehen es einmalig, Zusammenhänge und andere Dinge darzustellen wie ein Artikel es nie könnte und wir alle lieben es, in ihnen zu schmökern. Aber sie sollten nicht zur Hauptaufgabe des Almanachs an sich werden. Hier geht es immer noch hauptsächlich darum, unsere Themen sachlich in Artikeln zu erläutern und dort zu beschreiben... womit ich nun wieder auf die Richtlinie bezügl. Strategien in Artikeln verweise. Der Artikel selbst ist der Hauptort, an dem eine, manchmal auch mehrere Strategien zu stehen haben. Sie sollten so beschrieben werden, dass sie wirklich jedes Detail, das nützlich sein kann, erfassen und genauso sachlich wie objektiv verarbeiten. Es sollte keines Querverweises auf einen WT bedürfen, da auch ein Gegnerartikel in der Hinsicht vollständig sein und alles bereits abdecken sollte. :Zum Abschluss spreche ich mich also dagegen aus. Ich befürworte es aber, dass, falls auf einer Diskussionsseite, im Forum oder sonstwo um (weitere) Hilfe bei einem Boss gebeten wird, man hierbei auf einen WT verweist, aber auch daran arbeitet, dass ein Artikel hierbei das primäre Informationsmedium wird und man ihn entsprechend erweitert. :Danke fürs Zuhören. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:49, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Mensch, fass dich doch kurz ._. ::Es war doch niemals die Rede davon, dass die Strategien durch die WT-Verweise ersetzt werden sollen. Es geht darum, die Artikel damit zu ergänzen, und so müsste man das, falls der Vorschlag angenommen wird, auch proklamieren. ::Du hast da ja vier Gegnerartikel rausgesucht, die deiner Meinung nach gute Beispiele für „objektive Strategien“ sind. Interessant aber, dass mir die „objektive Strategie“ zu Kefka mir von einem Angriff erzählt, den man gar nicht oder nur im kritischen Bereich überleben kann, während ich mit besagtem Angriff noch nie Probleme hatte – und nein, ich grinde nicht. Ich hasse Grinding. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass das nicht allgemeingültig ist, so wie das in einer objektiven Strategie eigentlich sein sollte. ::Daneben steht dann die Strategie zu Enuo, bei der ich mich redlich bemüht habe, objektiv zu bleiben. Herausgekommen ist dann: „Ja, der zaubert und verursacht negative Zustandsveränderungen. Also zauber Shell und rüste Schleifen aus.“ Das ist dann zwar ein netter Ratschlag, aber ich kann dir aus Erfahrung sagen, dass das längst nicht ausreicht, um Enuo am Ende tatsächlich zu besiegen. Nur wäre alles, was ich sonst noch zum Kampf hätte schreiben können, irgendwo subjektiv gewesen, weshalb ich es rausgelassen habe. Ergo ist der Text schon wieder zu objektiv und allgemeingültig, als dass er großartig helfen kann, und daher sind WT-Verweise meiner Meinung nach sinnvoll. Möglich wäre dabei auch, dass man nicht sagt: „Blue und Adi haben was zum Schwarzen Bahamut geschrieben, schau mal in deren WTs in Part X nach“, sondern man stattdessen auf den Index verweist und sagt: „Da gibt es WTs zu FFX, da wird dir auch was zum Schwarzen Bahamut erzählt“. Der Leser entscheidet dann selbst, welchen WT er sich zuerst anguckt, und wir bevorzugen oder unterschlagen niemanden. ::Übrigens finde ich es hochgradig amüsant, wie du von der Mühe redest, die in einem WT steckt und dabei gleichzeitig von Texten redest, die aussehen, „als hätte jemand über die Tastatur gekotzt“. Widersprichst du dich da nicht irgendwie? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:24, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich lege hier lediglich meine Gedanken zu dem Thema dar. Dass sie umfangreich sind, mag sein. Es zeugt jedoch lediglich davon, dass ich sie mir auch im ausreichendem Maße gemacht habe, ehe ich etwas hierzu geschrieben habe. Also verkneif dir Sachen wie "fass dich doch kurz" und lies dir lieber vernünftig durch, was dasteht. Das hast du meines Erachtens nämlich nicht wirklich gemacht. :::"Es war doch niemals die Rede davon, dass die Strategien durch die WT-Verweise ersetzt werden sollen. Es geht darum, die Artikel damit zu ergänzen, und so müsste man das, falls der Vorschlag angenommen wird, auch proklamieren." :::Das habe ich weder so reingelesen noch behauptet. Wie ich geschrieben habe, sehe ich hierin lediglich eine mögliche Gefahr. Weil einige Autoren meinen könnten, es sei bereits damit getan, auf einen WT zu verweisen und irgendwann möglicherweise sogar dem Trugschluss erliegen, das strategische Inhalte aufgrund eines vorhandenen Querverweises im Artikel nichts zu suchen hätten. Ich denke hier lediglich voraus und kann anhand einer früheren Autorin zudem belegen, dass es gar nicht mal so abwegig ist. :::Zu den als Beispiel angeführten Gegnerartikeln: Wo habe ich geschrieben, dass es gute Beispiele sind? Das steht nirgends. Ich habe damit lediglich zeigen wollen wie so etwas ganz allgemein aussehen könnte. Ich habe bewusst Beispiele aus verschiedenen Titeln und von verschiedenen Autoren gesucht. Wie du vielleicht weißt habe ich weder V und VI gespielt. Wie hätte ich dann von den beiden von dir herausgegriffenen Artikeln sagen können, die Strategie wäre bereits ausreichend beschrieben? Du sagst, in den beiden Artikeln wäre das noch nicht der Fall. Ok. Dann sehe ich hier lediglich Verbesserungsbedarf. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. :::Den Vorschlag, allgemein auf den Index zu linken, find ich nicht so umwerfend. Dann müsste ein Leser ja auch erst rumsuchen und sich bis zum passenden Part durchklicken. Da kann er sich auch gleich selbstständig mittels der Oasis-Navi oben zur Übersicht klicken. Macht kaum einen Unterschied, den Verweis könnte man sich dann schenken. :::Dann noch zu dem scheinbaren Widerspruch, den du siehst. Ja, ich habe geschrieben, einige lesen sich so; aber auch, dass andere sich wieder anders lesen und für manch einen sind. Ich wollte damit, wie wenige Sätze weiter hinten stand, zeigen, dass es ziemliche Qualitätsschwankungen gibt und einige WTs, auch mit Blick auf noch nicht geschriebene Projekte von Autoren, die da erst kommen mögen, zu speziell oder zu wenig repräsentativ für den Almanach , um gerade in einem Artikel darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Dennoch hat auch jemand, der vllt. keine umwerfende Rechtschreibung besitzt oder jemand, der gleich eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung schreiben musste, sich Mühe gegeben. Wo ist da der Widerspruch? o.O Und weil ich finde, dass allen WT-Autoren die Tatsache gemein ist, dass sie sich Mühe gegeben haben, darf man keinen unterschlagen oder ganz offiziell in besser und weniger gut untergliedern. Hast du wirklich gelesen, was ich geschrieben habe oder hast du dir nur diesen Satz rausgepickt, um dich grundlos darüber zu amüsieren? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:40, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Auch wenn dies möglicherweise eure Diskussion ein wenig unterbricht, möchte ich mich hier nun ebenfalls zu dem Thema äußern. Ich habe mir jetzt einige Gedanken dazu gemacht und würde Flüsters Vorschlag, auf den Index zu verlinken durchaus für sinnvoll halten. Dafür gibt es meiner Ansicht nach zwei Argumente - abgesehen von dem, auf das Flüster bereits verwiesen hat: ::::1) Häufig erfordern (optionale) Bossgegner zwar eine besondere Strategie, wenn ich mich allerdings z.B. an die schwarzen Bestia oder die besonders harten Gegner in der Monsterfarm erinnere - ich wähle hier FFX als Beispiel, weil es wirklich eine Fülle von solchen Gegnern bietet und ich zudem die Strategien kenne und daher beurteilen kann - sind es vor allem auch das richtige Training und die richtige Ausrüstung, die über Erfolg oder Misserfolg entscheiden. Ich kann nun natürlich mehr oder weniger neutral in einem Strategieteil empfehlen, diese oder jene Rüstung anzulegen. Die Frage, die sich mir dann stellt: Ist es wirklich hilfreich, wenn dort steht, man solle seinen Charakteren doch bitte Ausrüstung mit HP-Expander geben? Meiner Ansicht nach bringt das einen Leser wenig weiter - aber soll ich dann erklären, wo man diese bekommt? Soll ich schreiben, dass es notwendig ist, seine Charaktere auf diesem oder jenen Level ist - das ist erstens eine gewisse Wackelpartie, die man in WT unterbringen kann aber meiner Meinung nach nur begrenzt in einem Artikel und zweitens habe ich die Vorstellung von einem potenziell frustrierten Spieler, der dann zu lesen bekommt, dass seine Charaktere viel zu schwach sind und er eigentlich nur die Aussicht hat zu grinden. Das wäre ja noch zu akzeptieren - das ist nun mal so. Aber hier kommt mein aber: Die meisten Spiele bieten die Möglichkeit, den Levelprozess zu vereinfachen oder zu optimieren, man denken nur an den Tatzelwurm aus FFIX oder Don Tombery in FFX! Das wäre dann im Zweifelsfall der Hinweis, der einen zu "schwachen" Spieler weiterbringt - der lässt sich aber schlecht in einem Artikel unterbringen, weil das ja nun schon sehr in Richtung Tipp bzw. ausdrückliche Hilfstellung geht. Ein WT kann so etwas leisten, dass das nicht unbedingt in jedem der Fall ist steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Nun ließe sich natürlich anmerken, dass man im Falle der Ausrüstung etc. ja mit Links arbeiten kann - kann man. Aber wie sinnvoll ist das, wenn es sich dabei nur um einzelne Ausrüstungsgegenstände handelt, die vielleicht mal in einer Liste abgehandelt werden? Dann hat sich der geneigte Leser zwar am Ende womöglich durch eine Menge Seiten geklickt, muss aber zu dem Schluss kommen, dass die vorgestellte Strategie scheinbar nur funktioniert, wenn man eine gewisse Vorarbeit geleistet hat - was ja auch der Wahrheit entspricht, ihm aber nicht hilft, wenn ihm niemand sagt, wie er diese Vorarbeit leisten kann. ::::2) Habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass die WT derart präsent sind, dass jemand, der nur nach einer Strategie sucht, diese unbedingt findet. Ich habe diese Seite bereits vor meiner Anmeldung hier häufiger konsultiert, bin jedoch nie darauf aufmerksam geworden - wenn ich das richtig sehe, findet man sie hauptsächlich unter "Inhalt". Wenn ich nun Strategiehilfe benötige suche ich allerdings erstmal nach dem entsprechenden Bossartikel, in dem jedoch nur eine sehr vage Strategie formuliert sein kann, wie Flüster ja bereits ausgeführt hat, und in dem jede weitere Hilfestellung zwangsläufig fehlen muss. So - das kann nun bei dem einen oder anderen Boss tatsächlich ausreichen. Aber was wenn nicht? Dann such ich halt woanders! Und mit woanders meine ich, ich suche nach einer Komplettlösung - aber nicht hier sondern ganz allgemein im Netz! Werde ich allerdings schon innerhalb des Artikels darauf verwiesen, dass es sich lohnen kann, auch hier nochmal in die WT-Sektion zu schauen, werde ich vermutlich erstmal das tun. Über die Qualität wollen wir uns dabei nicht unterhalten, zumal die Erwartungen an ein WT und eine Strategie ganz unterschiedlich sein können. Der eine kann was mit ner ausführlichen Erklärung anfangen, der andere braucht Stichpunkte - und wenn ich sehe, dass es mehrere WTs zu meinem Thema gibt, bin ich auch bereit mir nochmal nen zweiten anzusehen, wenn der erste für mich nicht funktioniert. Aber dafür muss ich erstmal überhaupt darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden - und bisher geschieht das meiner Ansicht nach nicht. ::::Um mal den Versuch zu starten, es etwas kürzer zu fassen: Viele Bosse erfordern neben einer Strategie auch noch eine Vorbereitung, die in einem Artikel kaum vernünftig erklärt werden kann - in einem WT ist das überhaupt kein Problem. Die Strategien zu den schwarzen Bestia, die ich gelesen habe, sind inhaltlich gut und richtig - beinhalten aber leider auch, dass man manchmal nichts anderes tun kann als hoffen. Ein Satz, der sich in einem Artikel etwas merkwürdig ausnimmt... in einem WT aber wieder vollkommen okay ist. ::::Zusätzlich zu der Strategie, die man mehr oder weniger allgemein formulieren kann (wobei diese oftmals wie gesagt nicht unbedingt das Ah und Oh zum Gewinnen ist und gerade unerfahrene Spieler davon ohne die entsprechenden Hinweis auf gute Ausrüstung, Leveln etc. nicht unbedingt profitieren) auf die (doch recht versteckten) WTs zu verweisen halte ich daher für sinnvoll - eine Auflistung der einzelnen WTs innerhalb eines Artikels halte ich nicht unbedingt für notwendig, aber eine generellen Hinweis würde ich begrüßen. Vor allem, da Gunni hier ja auch ganz allgemeine Boss angesprochen hat - ein Spieler, der bei einem Boss ein Problem hat, hat vielleicht auch weiterhin Probleme im Spiel, bei denen ihm das WT behilflich sein kann. Und wie gesagt: Nach einer Komplettlösung wird womöglich ohnehin gesucht - und man kann diese Suche erleichtern, indem man auf die eigenen Inhalte verweist. Jeder, der meinen Äußerungen tatsächlich gelauscht hat, möge sich einen Choco-Keks nehmen! Vidumavi (Diskussion) 17:33, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo zusammen. Erstmal grapsche ich mir einen von Vidumavis Keksen - *njanjanja* - und dann erläutere ich meine Sichtweise. :::Grundsätzlich vertrete ich genau wie Gunblade die Ansicht, dass Gegner- und Bossartikel eine Strategie beinhalten sollen (und eines Tages werden sicherlich auch alle eine haben) und dass diese Strategien sachlich und allgemein gehalten werden müssen. Dort, wo diese noch fehlen, mögen sie noch ergänzt werden. Ich finde weiterhin, dass Gunblade sehr verständlich und allumfassend erklärt hat, warum wir eher nicht auf WT-Parts verlinken sollten, und spreche mich daher aus den gleichen Gründen ebenfalls dagegen aus. :::Wir sind uns vermutlich alle darüber einig, dass niemand gleich spielt wie ein anderer. Dafür sind die Möglichkeiten in allen FFs einfach viel zu groß. Niemals würden wohl zwei verschiedene Spieler die exakt gleichen Bedingungen bei einem Boss finden (sofern man jetzt von den ersten paar Spielstunden einmal absieht). Will man jetzt aber eine allgemeine Strategie schreiben, geht man grundsätzlich doch vom Durchschnittsspieler aus, der das Spiel ganz normal und ganz gewöhnlich spielt, nicht ewig lang grindet und auch nicht durchrauscht, der im gleichen Maße reift, wie es ihm das Spiel abverlangt. Wenn man diesen Spieler zur Grundlage erklärt, kann man meiner Meinung sehr wohl objektive Aussagen darüber treffen, welche Fähigkeiten er zum Zeitpunkt des Aufeinandertreffens mit dem Gegner haben sollte, wie stark er ungefähr (!) derzeit ist (relativ zu den derzeitigen Gegner) und vor allem aber, was er gegen die Fähigkeiten des Gegners machen können sollte, welche elementaren Schwächen der Gegner besitzt, auf was besonders zu achten ist und vielleicht noch ob sich ein Diebstahl des mitgeführten Gegenstands lohnen würde. Ich bin felsenfest der Meinung, dass wir das hinbekommen können. :::„Ist es wirklich hilfreich, wenn dort steht, man solle seinen Charakteren doch bitte Ausrüstung mit HP-Expander geben?“ -> Ja selbstverständlich ist das hilfreich! Hier sollte man den Leser nicht mit einem Säugling verwechseln. Wer das Spiel spielt und an der Stelle ist, an der HP-Expander nötig ist, der weiß auch, was das ist. Man stolpert doch überall im Spiel darüber! Das steht doch andauernd auf dem Sphärobrett, also kennt man das als Spieler auch. Ein WT könnte lediglich helfen, wie man mit Insiderwissen und Kniffereien früher als üblich an sowas gelangt, aber mehr auch nicht. :::Dem Argument, eine Strategie könnte das Besitzen bestimmter Fähigkeiten oder Gegenstände voraussetzen und der Erhalt dieser könnte nicht in der Strategie abgebildet werden, werfe ich entgegen, dass das ein WT-Kapitel ebenfalls nicht macht. Das macht der komplette WT. Kein WT-Schreiber erklärt in jeder Bossbox nochmal haarklein, wo und wann er einen Zauber, eine Waffe oder eine Technik erlangt hat, die gegen den jeweiligen Gegner besonders gut ist. Man würde demnach auf den gesamten WT verlinken müssen und der Leser hätte so immer noch eine Menge Sucharbeit. In Artikeln aber kann man sehr wohl auf Waffen- oder Zauberlisten verlinken. Gerade bei den meisten Zaubern zeigen viele unserer Tabellen, wo man was bekommt. Bei Waffen und Rüstungen ist es derzeit noch eher mau, das stimmt, aber auch daran wird gearbeitet. Bei Abilitys ist es derzeit ähnlich, also warum sollten wir denn nicht mit Links auf andere Artikel arbeiten? :::Dass man unsere WTs nicht gut auffinden kann, höre ich ehrlich gesagt zum ersten Mal. Es gibt einen Link in der Inhaltsbox auf der Hauptseite, sie haben einen Reiter in der Kopfnavigation und sind somit praktisch auf jeder Seite zu finden, und bei einem erfolgreichen Abschluss würdigen wir den Schreiber in den News. Es befindet sich weiterhin in vielen Navigationsvorlagen ein direkter Link zum WT-Index. Außerdem schreibt irgendwie immer irgendwer momentan an einem WT und diese Edits erscheinen daher in den Letzten Änderungen und in den Letzten Aktivitäten. Reicht denn das noch nicht? Wie könnte man die WTs denn sonst noch stärker bewerben (ohne mit Links in den Gegner- und Bossartikeln natürlich)? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:53, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Grundsätzlich habe ja auch weder ich mich, noch Flüster oder Wenlok, gegen die Strategien in den Artikeln ausgesprochen - im Gegenteil würden wir es sicherlich alle sehr begrüßen, wenn jeder Artikel über einen entsprechenden Strategieabschnitt verfügt. Aber hier kommt wieder mein aber: Gerade im Bereich der Superbosse, um die es Wenlok ja ursprünglich ging und die Überschrift dieser Diskussion sind, ist es meiner Ansicht nach erforderlich in einem Strategieabschnitt sehr viel weiter in eine Tipps-Richtung zu gehen, als vielleicht wünschenswert ist. Denn diese Bosse lassen sich meistens eben nicht ohne eine ausführliche Vorbereitung besiegen bzw. der durchschnittliche Spielverlauf wird einen in der Regel keineswegs in die Lage versetzen, den entsprechenden Boss zu erledigen - grüß mir Yadis ohne die Phantomquest (auf die sich zugegebnerweise noch recht leicht verweisen lässt) oder noch besser die schwarzen Bestia ohne vorher das entsprechende Training und die entsprechende Ausrüstung zu haben! ::::Dazu gehört z.B. auch der HP-Expander, den du nach meinem Hinweis nun auf dem Sphärobrett suchen würdest, was mit Sicherheit zu einigem Frust führen wird, denn es handelt sich dabei um eine Auto-Ability einer Rüstung. Gut, das ließe sich natürlich erwähnen bzw. als Wissen vorraussetzen, was ich jedoch bezweifeln möchte, denn auch wenn ich den Spieler natürlich keineswegs für einen Säugling halte, habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass FFX in der Hinsicht besonders selbsterklärend ist. Ich habe bereits einigen Leuten aus meiner Perspektive grundlegende Dinge erklären müssen, die ich einfach mal so habe fallen lassen - und dabei handelt es sich keineswegs um vollkommene Neulinge sondern um Leute, die bereits 30+ Stunden in das Spiel gesteckt haben, denen aber nützliche Abilitys wie etwa der HP-Expander entgangen sind, weil das Spiel dich eben nicht ständig damit konfrontiert. Mit der Verlinkung auf die Auto-Abilitys oder wahlweise auch auf die Rüstungslisten zu FFX wäre dem Spieler im übrigen auch nicht geholfen, da das Drop-System in FFX ein wenig komplexer ist und die nötigen Abilitys für das Besiegen der Superbosse fast ausschließlich von diesen gedropt wird. Zum Umbauen werden widerum spezielle, seltene Items benötigt - allerdings steht nirgends, wie man diese erhält! Was haben wir also jetzt? Einen ratlosen Spieler - wäre er das nicht, hätte er nicht geschaut - der alleine nicht weiterkommt. Ein Boss-Artikel kann meiner Meinung nach unmöglich so ausführlich sein, wie es tatsächlich nötig wäre, damit niemand auf dem Sphärobrett nach HP-Expandern sucht. Ein WT kann - und ich betone nochmals kann! - das leisten. Das heißt nicht unbedingt, dass das bei allen momentan existenten WTs der Fall ist - aber wer weiß, was in der Hinsicht noch kommt? Sollte ich mich jemals an einem WT zu FFX versuchen, würde ich diesem Thema sicherlich einen entsprechenden Raum widmen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie's in der Hinsicht in den bereits vorhandenen aussieht - aber das Potenzial ist da. Unter Umständen kann ein WT also eine ausgesprochen hilfreiche Ergänzung zum Artikel sein - selbst wenn der Leser im Zweifelsfall etwas mehr WT-Text durchackern muss, um alle relevanten Tipps zu erhalten. Denn darum geht's neben der Strategie schließlich: Tipps und Tricks, die einem das Leben leichter machen aber nur bedingt unter die Überschrift „Strategie“ gehören bzw. derart allgemein gehalten sind, dass ich sie nicht guten Gewissens in einen Bossartikel, in dem ja nun mal eine Strategie zu eben diesem vorgestellt werden soll, einbauen kann. Ein WT hingegen genießt, wie ich bereits erwähnte, diese Freiheit - ob es die auch nutzt steht wie gesagt auf einem anderen Blatt. Falls das allerdings der Fall ist, stellt das mit Sicherheit eine unglaubliche Hilfe dar! ::::Zum Auffinden der WTs möchte ich nun noch einige Worte verlieren, denn ohne das böse zu meinen, habe ich ein wenig den Eindruck einer gewissen "Betriebsblindheit" - DU weißt schließlich, dass es diese WTs gibt und auch, wo du sie findest. Aber wenn ich mir die Stellen ansehe, an denen auf die WTs verwiesen wird, dann sind das meines Erachtens nach keine Orte, an denen ein hilfesuchender Spieler schaut: Auf der Hauptseite ist der Link zu den WTs einer unter vielen; in den News stehen lediglich WTs, die gerade beendet wurden (es ist also kein dauerhafter Verweis auf die Existenz von WTs!) und welcher Leser schaut bitte schön in die Letzten Änderungen? Ich habe das als Leser nie getan - und bin da sicherlich kein Einzelfall. Und auch hier gilt: Da kann ein WT auftauchen - muss aber nicht. Zudem sind die WTs die unter den News und in den LÄ auftauchen eben auf die beschränkt, an denen gerade gearbeitet wird - fertige WTs tauchen dort nicht auf. Es geht mir auch nicht primär darum, die WTs besser zu bewerben, sondern dem Spieler/Leser besser zu helfen. Um das zu verdeutlichen würde ich gerne folgendes Szenario durchspielen: ::::Ein Spieler - nennen wir ihn doch Mavi, um das ganze anschaulich zu gestalten - spielt einen beliebigen FF-Teil. Er hat bereits eine durchschnittliche Menge an Zeit investiert und nähert sich langsam dem Ende des Spiels. Nun gibt's da aber diesen extrem starken (optionalen) Gegner, gegen den seine Charaktere einfach keine Chance haben, obwohl er das Spiel grundsätzlich beherrscht. Was macht man in so einem Fall? Man fragt jemanden - und Mavi entscheidet sich dafür, hier nachzusehen. Er gibt also den Namen des gesuchten Gegners in die Suchfunktion ein und landet beim entsprechenden Artikel. Dieser beinhaltet nun die Gegnerbox - schön und gut, da weiß man, was auf einen zukommt! - und einen Abschnitt zum Thema Strategie. Im Idealfall ist ihm nun natürlich je nach Spiel bereits geholfen. Aber nehmen wir an, Mavi versucht sich an den schwarzen Bestia und bekommt dort zu lesen, dass er diese und jene Rüstung und Waffe braucht - ohne, dass ihm gesagt wird, wie er die bekommt (wie ich bereits erklärte, ist das in diesem Fall kaum möglich! Und aufgrund der hohen Zahl an superstarken Gegnern halte ich FFX auch für durchaus aussagekräftig) und dass seine Statuswerte Meilen über seinen sein sollten (auch das ist bei FFX höchst realistisch, da ein Durchschnittsspieler niemals die erforderlichen Werte erreichen kann!). Was würde ihm an dieser Stelle helfen? Ganz klar - ein Verweis darauf, wie die Ausrüstung zu beschaffen ist und wie man am besten levelt! Sowas steht aber nicht im Artikel - weils nicht reingehört. Mavi weiß jetzt also, was für fiese Werte der Boss hat und kennt ne grundsätzliche Strategie, aber das hilft ihm alle nicht so wirklich weiter - er sucht also nach einer Komplettlösung. Aber das macht er nicht, in dem er hier mal auf der Hauptseite/in der Navigation/den News/LÄ nach einem WT sucht sondern in dem er Google bemüht! Zack - hat er zwar Hilfe erhalten, aber nicht von dieser Seite sondern von anderen! Steht allerdings unter dem Bossartikel noch ein Hinweis, dass man sich auch mal bei den WTs umschauen könnte, ist dies vermutlich seine erste Wahl - und er liest hier weiter, was ja eigentlich im Interesse des Wikis sein sollte, oder nicht? ::::Einen Beitrag dazu, wie man WTs besser bewerben könnte, kann ich leider gerade nicht leisten, da mir so spontan keine großartigen Ideen dazukommen. Das einzige, was mir auf die Schnelle einfallen würde, wäre zumindest eine deutlichere Präsentation auf der Hauptseite, eventuell in Form einer Box, die mit ihrer Überschrift deutlich macht, dass es an dieser Stelle Hilfe gibt, sodass jemand, der das Wiki tatsächlich vor allem aus diesem Grund aufsucht, gleich darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird. Momentan wird ja nur im Inhaltsverzeichnis unter Extras sehr klein auf die WTs verwiesen - wenn wir die News und den generellen Weg über die Inhalte, der ebenfalls nicht so offensichtlich ist, ausklammern. (Das setzt aber natürlich voraus, dass ein Leser auch tatsächlich über die Hauptseite geht. Ich gebe hierbei zu bedenken, dass der eine oder andere auch direkt den Namen des Gegners googlet und auf diese Weise zum entsprechenden Artikel gelangt, den Hinweis auf der Hauptseite also nicht zu sehen bekommt - jedoch im Artikel darauf hingewiesen werden könnte). ::::Und während Mavi sich mit seinen Boss rumschlägt, geht Vidu für alle, die ihren Text bis hierhin durchgelesen haben, Choco-Kekse backen! Vidumavi (Diskussion) 23:02, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Liebe Diskutanten, da ist man mal einen Tag wech und schon diskutiert ihr so viel! Großartig :) Und um das nicht mit der Sachfrage zu vermischen, an dieser Stelle direkt: Liebe Gunni, wenn ich der Ansicht wäre, dass Diskussionen mit dir oder anderen hier nichts bringen würden, hätte ich es wohl nicht versucht – ich bin gerade nicht derjenige, der versucht hat, einer laufenden Diskussion ein Ende aufzudrücken, weil sie ihm schon viel zu lange ging. Das klappt aber auch nur, wenn wir einander zuhören und nicht – wie jetzt öfters zu passieren scheint – Vorwürfe aus der Luft greifen. Ich würde mich daher freuen, wenn einige hier ihre aggressiv-persönlichen Bemerkungen mindestens sinnvoll fundieren könnten: Bezüglich des Teils zum Leser mit „einfacherem Gemüt“ möchtest du dementsprechend vielleicht nochmal genau nachlesen, was ich in dem Forenbeitrag, auf den du anspielst, dazu geschrieben habe, bevor mir wieder Unterstellungen gemacht werden. Nun zur Sache: Zunächst möchte auch ich nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass wir von Superbossen reden. Nortes Ausführungen sind in Hinblick auf Story-Bosse sicher sehr interessant, aber bleiben wir mal bei Äpfeln, bevor wir uns (ggf. woanders dann) Birnen zuwenden. Betroffen sind also eine Handvoll Artikel, das sollten wir im Hinterkopf behalten. Die bisher bestehende Richtlinie halte ich auch für sinnvoll und Gunni hat ja auch bemerkt, dass dieser Vorschlag hier mit ihr gar nicht konkurriert. Trotzdem hat sie auch ihre Schwächen. Die sind ihr zu verzeihen, denn ein Artikel kann nicht alles leisten; aber, ich habe mir zum Beispiel gerade mal Artemisia (Grieverform)#Strategie durchgelesen – von dem du, Gunni, in deinem ersten Beitrag durchaus behauptet hast, das sei ein Beispiel dafür, wie man Strategien „wunderbar sachlich“ zusammentragen kann. Das Problem ist, dass schon Begriffe wie „enormer Schaden“ und „keine ernst zu nehmenden Gegner“ (man findet im Artikel auch mehr) dermaßen wunderbar unsachlich sind, dass ich die anderen Beispiele schon gar nicht mehr gelesen habe. Richtig ist natürlich(!), das lässt sich alles beheben und am Ende steht auch dann noch ne schöne Portion Info über das Kampfverhalten des Gegners. Was Gräschen jetzt versucht hat, dir zu kommunizieren, ist aber: Ja, das geht, aber was hinten bei rauskommt ist echt der kleinste gemeinsame Nenner. Und ob das dann dem einzelnen Spieler ausreicht, bleibt dann zunächst mal mindestens hinterfragbar. Die Richtlinie ist dadurch in ihrer korrekten Ausführung limitiert, weshalb die Idee, WTs anzuführen eine sinnvolle Ergänzung darstellen kann, diese Schwäche auszugleichen. Dass das ganze keine Entweder-oder-Frage ist, habt ihr ja auch bereits festgestellt. Trotzdem bleibt bei dir, Gunni, die Sorge, dass User denken könnten, man wolle doch nur WT-Texte und keine in den Artikeln. Hier muss ich aber mal fragen: Von welchen ominösen Usern reden wir da? Die „Community“ des Almanachs umfasst momentan 9 ernsthaft aktive User. Davon diskutieren hier 5 mit, 2 weitere sind Admin oder Rollback und sollten daher wissen, was so die Richtlinien dieses Wikis sind. Den User, der das gerade nicht mitkriegt bzw. die Abwesenheit ALLER User, die das in Zukunft einem Newbie oder besagter Trantüte erklären könnten, sehe ich da nicht wirklich und daher ist das aus meiner Sicht eher ein Scheinproblem. Weiterhin gilt wie immer (und ich weiß, das brauche ich dir eigentlich gar nicht sagen): Wenn du solche Texte gerne sehen willst, kannst du sie ja jeder Zeit problemlos schreiben (und auch jeder andere, der diese Sorge hegt – im schlimmsten Fall sind das dann „nur“ 50% der besagten Community). Nun zum Punkt: Was muss ein Artikel leisten, was ein WT? Laufen wir Gefahr, alles in WTs auszulagern? Werden WTs in Zukunft alles leisten, was Artikel leisten sollen?. Ich musste ein bisschen schmunzeln an der Stelle, Gunni, denn vor ein paar Wochen hast du mir noch erklärt: Sidequests haben in Artikeln eine in den Trivia erwähnte Randerscheinung zu sein, es gäbe dafür schließlich WTs. Sidequests sind keine Strategien, aber beides sind Anweisungen an den Spieler, was er zu tun hat – vielleicht möchtest du hier mit dir selbst auf eine Linie kommen. Und die eigentliche Frage sollte auch lauten: Was kann ein Artikel leisten, was ein Walkthrough? Ich möchte das mal anhand von Gräschens Yadis-Part zeigen: Bevor man zu Yadis geht, hat man einen Haufen zu tun – vornehmlich Sidequests: Man musst die Phantommonster abarbeiten und man braucht einen goldenen Chocobo. Beides steht mehr oder minder deutlich bereits in Yadis‘ Artikel (oder könnte verbessert nachgetragen werden) und – als hätten wir hier noch nicht genug Widersprüche – beide Sidequests haben sogar eigene Artikel (obwohl Sidequests das gar nicht haben sollen – aber ich wollte mich gar nicht an Sidequests aufhängen ;))! Das heißt für den Leser: Ja, die ganzen Informationen sind da! Du kannst es auch ohne Gräschens Hilfe schaffen! Das ist schon richtig. Aber schauen wir uns mal an, in welche Artikel ich alles gemusst hätte, wenn ich jetzt alle Infos für den Kampf zusammenkratzen will und unter der Annahme, dass alles standesgemäß und sinnvoll verlinkt worden wäre: Ich fange an bei Yadis. Von dort komme ich schon mal nach Phantome – das war leicht. Aber jetzt Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 02:55, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich halte mich zwar aus der Diskussion raus, aber ich überfliege durchaus die Texte und weiß schon, worum es geht. Fakt ist, hier ist die Rede vom von der WT-Sammelseite (Das wurde auch verlinkt). Ich wollte somit eigentlich auch nur deine Frage beantworten und meine Meinung dazu behalte ich für mich... Weil ehrlich gesagt habe ich keinen Bock, so nen langen Text zu schreiben, was zwar schnell geht, aber ne du... Bin nich so wirklich in der Lage, sowas zu Verfassen grad... [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Hier gehts zu meinem Dissidia-WT *klick* 12:30, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Oh stimmt, den Link hab ich bei der ganzen Menge an Text irgendwie verpasst. Aber dann ist alles klar, danke dir :) --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 13:38, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC)